


Bad Illness & Bad Flirting

by Nightmaric_Darling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, Garrison trio, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Rude AF Iverson, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Stress Eating Hunk, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Worried Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaric_Darling/pseuds/Nightmaric_Darling
Summary: Prompt:"Dude you have a serious fever.""Ha, it's just because I'm so hot you can't handle this!""No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die."---Otherwise known as sick as fuck Lance thinking he can flirt his way out of going to sickbay and Pidge having to put up with it.





	Bad Illness & Bad Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was born out of a random Tumblr search and my own battle with illness these last few days. I found the prompt and couldn't pass it up, it was just too Pidge & Lance to ignore. Besides, it was fun inflicting hell upon someone else for once, instead of dealing with my own annoyance with this cold. LMAO. Enjoy!

He hadn't thought twice about the few sneezes, the cough here and there, and the stuffy nose he had for a couple days now.

Given, all these signs pointed to nothing more than your average common cold passed around during the chillier months of the year. He thought he would get over it in a couple days no problem. Instead, it chose to linger rather than dwindle into non-existent like he proposed in his head; as time wore on, so did the number of symptoms he experienced in secret. Lance McClain couldn't afford a sick day, not if he wanted to avoid the wrath of Commander Iverson. The man all but hated him with a passion - the brutish head all but branded that into his skull every chance they managed to cross paths as he continued his studies at the Garrison. Besides, he doubted the other would believe him, he could bet his right asscheek the Commander would claim he was faking, just putting on another show for everyone to witness and see. He would never forget the night he publicly humiliated him before his fellow classmates following yet another failed simulation with his three-man squad. Wouldn't forget the man tearing him a new one before personally going after him with a brutal reminder he was only there because perfect fuckin' Keith Kogane got himself kic- ... Hehh... Hehhh...  ** _/huuukchhh/._**

That misplaced sneeze was his own personal saving grace before he fell further into the rabbit hole of self-hatred and hidden depression, but it was also an annoying reminder that his life really was in the shitter lately. He groaned, burying his face into the cracked open textbook for the millionth time that night as he tried his best to study for his upcoming written exam in Military Science. His vision swam, a painful shiver wracking through his bundled up body. Not even the two tee shirts, one tank-top, thick sweater, uniform jacket, and both comforts from Hunk's and his's beds could keep him warm. He was a fuckin' mess, sighing as he shoved the thick textbook off his desk. The resulting THUNK left him cringing, the teen stifling yet another round of chest-rattling coughs for the pure sake of avoiding the pain..as if it wouldn't hurt /worse/ once they finally came out.

He was so tired - so done with the world for the time being. He was giving up on studying, for the time being, he just couldn't make out the words anymore as they danced this way and that as he tried to read.

_Maybe nap..yeah maybe..._

He thought disjointedly to himself, his cold desk looking more and more appetizing as a place to sleep instead of studying. He had about 30 minutes before dinner was served and he'd be expected within the mess hall anyway. He was out cold before his head even hit the solid material.

**\- * - * - * - * -**

"Where the hell is Lance?"

"....I dunno...might be studying still? He's major stressing about that upcoming exam in MS..could be flirting with Cadet McCoy too.."

Pidge found herself struggling not to groan at the uselessness of Hunk's commentary; the nerd of the unit getting up from the hard comforts of her borrowed seat. "Check y'alls dorm first?" she shot off towards her fellow cadet with a raised brow. "Yeah" Hunk replied with a shrug as he started to inhale his dinner, having decided he waited long enough for his friend and roommate to show up - trying to squish down the feelings of concern. He was such a worrier when it came to other individuals.

"Typical" Pidge grumbled under her breath as she tore her gaze away from Hunk, fleeing into the silent corridors of the Garrison. Honestly, she was thankful for the reprieve of extreme noise; even if it /was/ to drag Lance's sorry ass to dinner. He better  ** _not_**  be bothering some poor girl again, that would irritate her to no fuckin' end. Not that she had a crush on him or anything, it was just pathetic watching him constantly trying to put "the moves" on someone.

In no time, she was standing outside Lance and Hunk's dorm; the brainiac having memorised the room number of her two teammates long ago. She took a deep breath and let herself in, having nabbed Hunk's key before she gone off to locate their missing pilot. The sight before her left her agitated. The emotion rolled off her shoulders in waves as she caught Lance sleeping instead of studying like Hunk claimed he was attempting to do. Jesus, he couldn't even do independent studying without crashing like he tended to do in class when he wasn't actually ya know, crashing the damned plane during simulations.

The much shorter cadet made her way across the room and grabbed at his half-exposed shoulder; hell bent on waking him up and demanding repayment for being a human alarm clock yet again...only for everything to come to a slamming halt. Pidge hissed in surprise from the heat of his skin. It came off of him in suffocating fluctuations - quietly alarming her, she could only imagine how high his temperature was already with the threat of it getting worse.

She cringed as she gently slipped her hand across his forehead, softly lifting away matted bangs. She shook her head harshly, sucking back a sharp inhale from just how warm he was to her touch. Jesus, how in the hell did he get this sick?!? The last she saw of him that morning, he was continuing to pretend he didn't have a cold - but this?

 

**This was so. much. worse.**

 

"Oi! Lance! Wake up!" she commanded, lightly shaking his shoulder. All she was met with was a chest-rattling cough and a deep groan, the teen beneath her ignoring her completely in favour of staying asleep. The concern she felt for her teammate rose intensively _. "MCCLAIN WAKE UP!"_  she ordered much more fiercely than before, feeling bad for nearly screaming in his ear to arouse the boy from his poor sleep. The Cuban woke with a painful gasp, fever blue hues blurring as he looked towards Pidge's assumed spot. He wanted to hate him but couldn't find the energy to do so. Honestly, he couldn't find the energy to even breath properly if he were completely truthful. "...yeah buddy?" he croaked, pretending his voice didn't sound like absolute shit with his body feeling so much worse than when he had originally fallen asleep.

 

"...You're an idiot, Lance"

 

"Ouch! You wound my heart"

 

His response left her cringing. It wasn't the context in which he spoke to her, but from the nasty congestion that left his declaration metaphorically butchered up.

 

"Shut up. C'mon, we're going to sickbay.  _Now_."

 

"No."

 

"Dude you have a serious fever!"

 

"Ha! It's just because I'm so hot you can't handle this." Lance shot with slurred confidence in himself. Pidge rolled her eyes. Even in near death elements, Lance couldn't resist making a pass at someone. Flirting really was part of his DNA after all - there was no doubt about it anymore.   
  
"No this is like hospital level fever. You're going to die." she stubbornly responded, her words dripping with the white-hot sarcasm she was infamous for when she wasn't burying her face in a computer or trying to find information on Matt and her father. All she received as a response was an indignant whine."Yeah yeah. C'mon Lance" she prodded, finding herself wishing she had made Hunk come with as she struggled to support his weight and height against her stunted frame. Slowly but surely, they made their way down to sickbay where he found himself admitted for three days because Lance McClain could never do anything Half-Assed no siree. Of course, he turned his cold into severe pneumonia instead of being smart and taking care of things at the start. God Dammit Lance, when would he ever learn?

At least he had his trusty and well-loved teammates to look after him; for that, he could never repay them......

.......... especially after getting them both sick a week later.

**_Well shit. Whoops!_  **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!


End file.
